Changes
by abused guard
Summary: war breaks out in Carthak, and Alloy is sent to Tortall. she meets strange new people, and even considers becomming a famed lady knight.
1. freakin

  
  


  
  


Changes

Disclaimer- all characters xcept 4 alloy and her parents are not mine. They

are Tamora Pierce, more characters who r mine will show up soon.

  
  


Alloy looked at her mother and father in astonishment. They had to be

kidding. "I?m sorry sweetie," her mother said, and Alloy believed her. It

was her father who she was worried about. 

"Sweetie you know we would never do anything to hurt you." Her father

tried to comfort her. He put a hand on her shoulder, she shrugged away.

"Dad, if you loved me, you wouldn?t be doing this! You know I can take

care of myself! I learned from Emperor Kaddar?s wife, who?s one of the best

Shang fighters in Carthak!"

"But that?s just it sweetie, if she?d been such a great fighter she

wouldn?t have died. Now you can go to Tortall and learn strategies from the

best knights in the World. The world sweetie!"

"Dad she was shot by an arrow! What could she do about that? I know y?all

are worried but don?t try to fix anything. I don?t need to go to Tortall!

They have people who talk to animals! Who can turn people into trees and at

the same time turn a tree into a person! They can heal people with one touch!

And they have Women knights and squires!" Alloy stormed off.

Ever since Emperor Kaddar and his wife had been assasinated by people who

wanted someone like the previous Emperor Ozorne, the whole nation of Carthak

had been ruined. Everyday people were being killed and the worst part was

brothers were fighting against brothers. Now her parents, the best scientists

in Carthak( that?s how she?d been named. They wanted to name her after their

favorite element), wanted to send her to Tortall where she?d be safe. 

Safe, she thought, I?m safe here. I know how to defend myself. She?d love

to go to Tortall and become a knight, but it?s just not done. In Carthak,

women weren?t allowed to be warriors, and she was a proper lady who was

taught defense only to defend herself against men taking advantage of her,

which happened a lot. Her fighting skills had come in handy more than once.

Now she had to go. Her parents told her she?d be sent tomorrow, but she

wouldn?t go. She?d run away. That?s it, that?s what she?d do. She turned into

her room and started packing.

  
  


What do u think? Do u like it? This will b a long fic. Probably a couple

years, maybe monthes. But we?ll tell in summer. Use the box!


	2. running

Alloy looked up. Goodbye house. Tears came to her eyes. She shook her head. This wasn't the time for tears,

it was time to find a place to stay. 

She'd wrote a letter to her parents telling her mom she loved her (AN she doesn't really like her dad), and

explaining that she was NOT going to Tortall. She felt that they at least needed an explanation. 

She walked around Carthak trying to find a place to stay. Finally, she found a place that looked good. It was

cheap and full of men, but they'd be too drunk to get a hold on her. 

Alloy pushed the door open, and looked for the bartender. "I need a room, a very secluded, locked room,"

she told him. 

The man nodded. "Aye, that's a good idea. These men will want to take advantage of a young girl like you," he

turned around to get a key. Alloy grimaced. 

Some of the men started noticing her. Oh great, she thought. The bartender came back and gave her her

key. 

Alloy turned to go to her room when a man came up to her. He had some gray hairs, and was probably about

fifty. She relaxed a bit. 

"Hi I'm Rad," he greeted her," I keep these boys in line." He jerked a thumb at them. 

"I'm....uh-." Crap, she needed a name. She couldn't use her real name. What could she use? Her middle

name? Yeah, it was common enough. "My name is Krystal. I appreciate your concern, but I can fend for

myself." 

"As every girl should," Rad agreed, " but I just want you to know that if they decide to pull some tricks on

you, I'm here." "Thanks," and she walked off. 

Her room was decent enough. It had a window which she made sure was locked. The bed wasn't as soft as

she was used to, but there weren't any bugs or nasty sheets. The wallpaper was nice and nothing was

peeling. All in all it was nice. She didn't put up her clothes because she didn't know how long she'd be there. 

A yawn overcame her. It was time to sleep. 

2@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

u like? I know it's short, and all of mine r.....so get over it! i have a major state wide test coming up, including

lots of projects. So don't expect a lot from me(i know you're heartbroken) by the way i'd like to leave u with

one last word- 

FREE THE TURKEYS 

YEAH! 


	3. uh oh

Subj: 
**edit**

Date: 
5/29/01 11:55:11 AM Central Daylight Time

From: 
[Zizikicafe][1]

To: 
[Zizikicafe][1]
  
  
Pleez ignore above it's just screwed up.  
  
Alloy got up out of bed. It was time she left. She couldn't stay here. She'd been at this inn for over a week, mainly because Raddak was just nice. He wanted to spend time with her, which was ok. He wanted to talk about things like politics and what's going on in the world and other interesting things. The other men in the bar just wanted to talk about themselves or they wanted to flirt. She didn't want that.   
Going over to her dresser to get her clothes so she could pack, she started worrying again. Where would she go now? Would she find some place as great as this inn, with Rad? Probably not, but she really had no choice. She had to leave. Determined, with her mind made up, she went down to breakfast to pay her bill and leave.  
At the bottom of the stairs she turned toward the bartender, but was stopped by a friendly hand that gripped her arm. " You can't be leaving?" Rad asked.  
" I am. I have to," she told him her heart dropping. She hated leaving him. She could tell that when they talked, no one else had talked to him like that in a while.   
He smiled. He understood, " Could you have one last meal with me?"  
"Sure, of course." They got settled and ordered their breakfast.   
"Have you heard? The daughter of our late emperor's prized scientists is missing. Everyone's looking for her, and some people have told me they think you are her. Is that true?"  
Damn, someone had found out. Did Rad know? Did he believe them? She hoped not, " No, why would I be here if I was? It seems to be that if I were her I'd go somewhere like another country or something." Maybe he could tell her a good country to go to.  
She looked at him. He seemed upset. Maybe he knew that she had lied. Double damn. " True, Krystal. She probably went to Tortall."  
"Tortall?! Why would she want to go there?"  
" It's a great country. With amazing, just, fair rulers. I have a friend there and she loves it. It sounds wonderful. I wish I could go."  
Coming from that point of view, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It might be nice to go. "Maybe it does sound nice. You know, we could go. You and me."  
" You and I. And I'd like that." He smiled.  
"Great, when should we leave?"   
" Well we should go today. The Inland Sea is almost into hurricane season when the water is the most trecherous."  
" Well then let's go."  
Rad went to pack, and Alloy went to pay her and Rad's bill.  
" So how far is it to the boats?" Alloy asked.  
" About half a days ride. We should get some horses."  
" But I don't have much money." Alloy whined.  
" That can be fixed."  
"How"   
" Well first we steal some horses, then we sell them. When we get to Tortall we can find jobs as scribes or something since we're both educated."  
It sounded like a good plan, but stealing? That could get them into trouble." I guess," she timidly agreed.  
" Oh it'll work. Trust me." His eyes scanned the area, finally setting them on a pair of geldings. Alloy agreed with his choice. They weren't too shabby but they weren't stallions. He looked at her, and she nodded.   
"I'll let you do everything, because I'll surely screw it up," she whispered.  
With a pat on the shoulder and a shove towards the city gate, Rad went towards the horses. Alloy was too nervous to watch so she didn't.  
It felt like she waited for an hour for him to come back, but really how long can it take to steal a few horses? He came back calm and cool as can be, and his horses looked like they loved him to death, like he was their father. Alloy now looked at him with a newfound admirance.  
"Shall we go?" he asked.  
"Y-yeah I guess so." she stammered.  
" Good, come on."  
They mounted up and rode towards the coast. Alloy was surprised by everything she saw. She had never been out of Carthak before, so everything was new. She'd thought that the pygmy marmoset would be one of the most exciting things to see with all of it's beautiful colors, but she was proved wrong when she say the ocean.  
Her mouth dropped open. Of course she'd seen pictures of the ocean, but she'd never seen it. "Wow," she whispered.  
Rad pulled aside her. "Beautiful, isn't it? My friend in Tortall also helped me to understand the ocean more. She's really an unique being."   
Alloy could tell that Rad missed his friend, and that maybe he loved her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, to cross this ocean to see Rad's friend and to spend more time on this ocean.  
Half an hour later, they reached the docks. Two men were standing there. Alloy's heart froze. These were mom and dad's personal gaurds. They would recognize her.  
Rad noticed Alloy's fright. "What's the matter, Krystal?" Alloy didn't answer. "Krystal?"  
Oh that's right, I'm Krystal. "Um, those two men know me."  
"Do you owe them something, because if so, you probably should give it to them.:  
"N-no it's not that, it's just I'm not supposed to leave Carthak."Well really she was because her parents were trying to make her go to Tortall.   
"That's a problem. We'll just have to sneak by. We can do that."  
"O, Ok. I'll try."  
"That's all I ask, now follow me," Rad urged his horse forward. Alloy followed.  
When they passed the men, Alloy's heart started beating faster. She turned her head away so all they could see was her hair. They'd think she was looking at the ocean, which wasn't unusual.   
"Stop," one of the men called out. He was tall and tan. His brown hair was bleached from the sun. He was called Tak. Damn, she thought, we've been caught. Tak held out a painting. "Have you seen this girl? She ran away from her home against parent's orders and we need to find her. We're her parent's gaurds." Alloy didn't need to look up to know that her face was on it.   
She took a peek at Rad. He was speechless. "I-uh- haven't seen her."  
Tak looked at Alloy, "What about you, have you seen her?'  
"No," she replied far faster than she meant to.   
Tak's friend, Qet, nudged him. "Look at the girl," he whispered to Tak. Tak looked. "Girl, look at me."  
Reluctantly, Alloy raised her head.   
"Alloy, nice to see you again," Qet said with a grin. He and Alloy hated each other.  
"Nice to se you too," she said with the same grin.  
Tak looked at Rad, "Sir you can go. We won't need you."  
Rad looked upset," Me and Kr-Alloy , I suppose she's called, are friends. I'll prefer to stay with her. "  
Tak looked at Qet, "I suppose it couldn't hurt. The Mr and Mrs can't really do anything to him, and Alloy really doesn't have any friends."  
"Oh I guess he can come." Qet said, "Alloy and you-"  
"My name's Rad," Rad interrupted.  
"Ok Alloy and Rad stay on your horses, and no funny business," Qet glared at them.  
They started towards Alloy's house  
  


   [1]: mailto:Zizikicafe



	4. decisions

Subj: 
**alloy4**

Date: 
6/5/01 10:36:11 AM Central Daylight Time

From: 
[Gslvhv][1]

To: 
[Gslvhv][1]
  
  
When Alloy walked into her house, her mother ran to greet her. " My baby, oh my baby," she cried into her shoulder.  
" Now, Stacey we need to give Alloy her room. She has a long story to tell," her father glared at her.  
"I am not going to Tortall," she told him. Rad walked up to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. She was afraid to look up. In fact during the whole trip, she hadn't looked at him. She had been afraid to, what if he hated her. She knew he hadn't been afraid to look at her. She could feel his eyes boring into her the whole ride. Now his hand on her shoulder made her relax a little, he didn't hate her.  
"Alloy, you're mother and I have been worried sick. How can we trust you to go anywhere else but Tortall where they'll keep a royal eye on you!" her father yelled. His wild hand gestures that he made didn't make Alloy smile like they used to.  
"Dad, I don't want to be watched over. I want someone to be friends with. If I go to Tortall no one will want to be friends with me if I'm watched over, or if they know my situation- that my own parents don't even want me!" she threw herself on the couch that was a yard away. Somehow she made it.   
As she got comfortable her mother walked over to her with Rad following. Her dad just stood where he was, fuming. Alloy could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears.  
"Alloy, we never meant to hurt you, or make you so mad that you'd run away," her mother's calming voice rolled over her, " We just want you to be safe. About the friend thing I really don't know what to do, but I'm sure we can come up with something." Her mother smiled at her.  
"Um-Excuse me but I may have an idea," Rad interrupted.  
"You-you- the man who was trying to take my daughter out of Carthak. You- the man who was kidnapping my daughter want me and my wife to listen to one of your ideas," her father taunted, " Well I don't think so. We are some of the smartest scientists. Your hair color probably came from one of the hair dyes that we made for the Emperor to cover his gray hair that he like so much that he wanted us to put it on the market so other people could use it. So I think we'll mange without your help. Thank you very much."  
Rad looked offended, like no one had ever refused his help, "Well I'm sorry, sir about all that, but I thought she was an orphan or something. She looked old enough to be an adult who was a vagabond. And without me, sir, she might have been taken advantage of. I know she knows a few moves to get out of handholds, but those guys were more experienced , and could have handled her. So I would like it if you would listen to my idea." Done, he took a breath.  
Alloy's mother, the peacemaker of the family, was on Rad's side, " Nick, I think we should listen to the man. He could help."  
"Fine, talk, but you're just lucky that my wife is very good at convincing me of things," Alloy's dad told Rad. "Being given ideas by a street rat, how low have I gone," her dad mumbling.  
"Thank you. I thought that I could watch over Kry-Alloy in Tortall. I watched over her in the inn she stayed at, and I think Alloy would prefer it. I'd stay at a close distance, but far enough where people wouldn't think I was gaurding her. And I don't look like a gaurd, so people wouldn't be nervous."  
Alloy like this plan, " Please Mom, I'd trust Rad with my life."  
" I don't know. I guess it would work. I mean as long as Rad stays with you at all times. I believe that he didn't know that you were a runaway, and he kept you out of trouble. So I guess- yeah I agree. Now Nick, what do you think," her mother gave her father a you-better-agree-with-me look.   
Her father noticed, " Oh all right, but you owe me."   
Alloy couldn't tell whether he was talking to her or to her mother, but she didn't care. She ran over to Rad. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.  
" I'm just happy to get to go to Tortall, I'll get to see my friend." She could feel Rad smiling.   
"Now if you two don't mind, Alloy's mother and I must go to bed," but Alloy could tell by the twinkle in his eye and the conversation that just happened that they weren't going to go to bed immediately.  
Her mother walked over to Alloy and kissed her, " We'll talk in the morning. You can tell me about your adventure and Rad." The she walked to their bedroom.  
" And Tak, Qet make sure this man gets a room- seperate from my daughter," her father ordered as he looked at Alloy in Rad's arms. Tak covered his grin and Alloy yelled "Dad!" as she went out of Rad's hold. To that her father left.  
"I can't believe he said that! To think-my own father would-" Alloy fumed.  
" I'm sure he meant nothing by it Alloy, " Tak tried to comfort her. Qet kept looking at Rad in a strange way.  
"But still-" Alloy protested.  
"Alloy we'll find him a room. Don't worry."   
Rad looked uncomfortable, but still tried to act normal. "It's okay, I'm not offended, so you shouldn't be either. Besides think about it this way- you'll be leaving soon to go to Tortall. You'll be away from him."  
" I guess you're right," Alloy grumbled.  
To this Rad grinned, "You even grumble like your dad." And he left following Tak and Qet.  
Alloy went to her room expecting to find it the way she'd left it- a wreck. But no her mother had straightened it up. Grumbling about the neatness of it all, she changed and climbed into bed.  
8^78^78^78^78^78^78^78^78^7  
When she woke up, her mother was downstairs cooking breakfast.   
"Mom, what are you doing up so early?" she asked while rubbing her eyes.  
"Alloy you shouldn't be walking around in your night clothes. Go change," her mother ordered.  
Alloy came back dressed in breeches and a shirt. Her mother sent her back to change into a dress.  
"That's better," her mother said as she examined her. "Now let me braid your hair."  
" I really don't see why I have to wear a dress," Alloy told her.   
" Because you're leaving for Tortall today, and I want you to look nice for Sir Alanna and her squire Neal. He's your age you know."  
"Mom you better not be setting up marriage prospects for me. Wait did you say SIR Alanna?"  
"Yes I did, she's a Lady Knight."  
Appalled and excited Alloy didn't say anything. A Lady Knight? This was the one people had talked about. They said she had a temper and sometimes even acted like a guy. But then this was a woman warrior, something she wanted to be and yet was afraid to become.  
"Mom, I can't be stuck with a Lady Knight in a boat."   
"Oh come on, she doesn't like boats so she'll most likely be up on deck vomiting or something. Now let's talk about this Rad fellow."  
Alloy didn't get what her mother's fascination with Rad was. "What's to tell? He's a guy I met at the hotel I was staying at. We talked, I got to know him better, and now we're really good friends. Nothing else, Mom," she added as she saw the questioning look in her mother's eyes.  
"Well then tell me about what happened," her mother encouraged.  
"What happened where?"   
"What happened when you ran away."  
Slowly Alloy recalled the events that happened and told her mom. She left out the part about stealing horses. Her mother was quite shocked.  
"Well I guess my little girl has grown up." noticing Alloy's scowl she added, " My little teenage girl."  
" Yeah that makes me feel better," Alloy told her. Her mother smiled.  
" Am I interrupting something?" Rad walked in.  
" No, but we're leaving today with Sir Alanna and her squire Neal," Alloy informed him.  
" We're leaving with the Lioness? Wow. That's quite an honor."  
" Yes it is. You try convincing her. But before you do, go pack, and then we'll have breakfast. Go!" Rad and Alloy hurried off.  
  
4$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
babes this better be enough! I wrote this on my sick day( i had no voice so i made them speak for me. Pretty smart huh?) newayz write review complain whatever. But if oscar's reading this," girl u stink!" sorry,but think shelby.  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:Gslvhv



	5. the lioness & her squire

Subj: 
**fic**

Date: 
5/29/01 11:54:16 AM Central Daylight Time

From: 
[Zizikicafe][1]

To: 
[Zizikicafe][1]
  
  
  
Disclaimer-all characters xcept 4 alloy & her family belong to Tamora Pierce. Same with places xcept for this beautiful ship this takes place on.  
  
Alloy buried her head into Rad's shoulder. She was doing it, she was leaving her home. She didn't think it would be this hard. Rad stroked his hands through her hair in a soothing motion. It worked a little. She stopped bawling and regained enough composure to look out at her parents. She waved at them, but after the first wave she went back into Rad's arms. Her dad frowned. He wasn't sure how involved she was with this boy. Alloy didn't notice this because she was too busy excreting salty liquid from her eyes.  
She remembered when she'd first said good-bye to her parents. They'd all cried except for her dad (who she swears got teary-eyed) and Rad, who really had no reason to cry. He should be happy, he was going to see his friend, and leave this awful place. Her mother had made her promise to be good. She had promised. Her father told her that if she slept with any men, he'd hunt them down. He said this with a glare at Rad. After, before Alloy had entered the ship, her mother had countered this argument by giving Alloy a chain to ward off pregnancy. "Just in case sweetie, and I don't care if you do lie with a man as long as you love him," she had whispered to her. Alloy fingered the gold chain around her neck. While her father had pulled Rad aside to tell him what he could and could not do, how to protect her, what to do if something happened, etc., her mother had told her some names of people that she could talk to. She tried to remember the list. Let's see, there was Daine Sarassi, Numair Salamin, Sir Myles of Olau, Queen Thayet, Buri(Thayet's friend), Alanna, Neal and his friends (he had assured her that they were ok), Sir Raoul of Goldenlake, and-um-what was the name-Obafem Ezeko. She thought those were all of the names. There was one. She was a girl, and she had a name. Of course she had a name she scolded herself. She put that aside, trying to remember saying goodbye, so that she would always remember her parents. Why couldn't they go with her, they would be in as much danger as she would be.   
Right as her mother had given her the names, Sir Alanna of Olau and Pirates Swoop. Alloy was first shocked by the King's Champions height. She was rather short, even shorter than Alloy's 5 feet 3 inches. Alanna seemed nice, and she immediately shushed Alloy when she tried to call Sir Alanna. She said she hated that. It was fine with Alloy. Her mother had been upset that Neal was still on the ship. It was then that Alloy noticed that her mother wanted to see if he might pass for marriage. She had made a vow right then not to use her charm on him. She wasn't worried about Alanna now since she seemed rather nice. Alloy wanted to ask her next time she saw her if she could show her some defense moves. It looked like a long journey to Tortall, and it wouldn't hurt to stay in shape.   
Come to think of it, where was Alanna? Her parents had faded into the distance, and Alloy needed something to do. As she looked around a young boy with brown hair, and very green eyes walked over. He was handsome, but something told Alloy that she shouldn't tangle with him.  
"Hello, I'm Nealan of Queenscove, Sir Alanna's squire," he told them. Immediately Alloy was glad she had her instincts. "You must be Alloy and you must be Rad. Alanna wants to see both of you downstairs." Seeing the questioning look in Alloy's eyes, he continued, "My knight master doesn't like boats, and thought she has found a potion that can cure her sea sickness it takes a while to kick in. So she likes to stay below. Now, if we may go." She took the hand that Neal had offered, and Rad stayed a step behind.   
"So, have you lived in Carthak your whole life?" he asked her.  
"Yes, I've never been anywhere else," she told him.  
"So Tortall will be a new experience for you"  
"Yes it will. Will that be a good new experience or a bad new experience?"  
"Most likely good, but it all depends on who you hang out with and what attitude you have."  
"Will it be good if I hang out with you?" she looked up at him.  
"Probably, my friend Kel would love to meet you."  
Kel-where did that sound familar? Oh well. " I'd like to meet your friends, Nealan of Queenscove."  
He stuck out his tongue, " Oh please don't call me that. My least favorite aunt calls me Nealan."  
"So then what should I call you?"  
"Well hopefully no bad names, but I like to be called Neal."  
"Ok, Neal will you show me around the palace, too?"  
" I would love to, but I should ask Kel. She would be upset if she didn't get to recruit someone."  
Did he say "she"? Must have been a slip of the tongue or she was hearing things. " Maybe both of you could show me around."   
He looked at her, "I'd like that."  
She flashed him one of her famous smiles, " Neal, do you read much?"  
"All the time, but Alanna likes me to work on my Gift more than anything. She says that I should use my Gift to make up for the lives I take."  
"So you have the healing Gift?"  
"Yes, and it came in handy as page. They work you so hard that I'm surprised I'm still alive."  
Alloy chuckled, "Yeah, my teacher the Empress of Carthak was that way."  
"You were taught combat?"  
"Yes I was. My parents told me that every girl should know how to defend herself. But now they sing a different tune. I know how to defend myself, but now my parents won't let me stay in Carthak to defend myself. They say if combat was so wonderful, then why did our Empress die. It's really frustrating."  
"Well Alloy I can see where they were coming from. Combat is a wonderful thing, but from what I hear your Empress died of a poisoned arrow. Combat can't really save that. I know you'd rather stay in Carthak with the fighting, but if someone shoots an arrow at you- which they most likely will since your parents are very well known scientists and they might want to kill anyone connected with them- your combat won't help. But I'm glad you're here, and we can learn combat together," Neal flashed her a smile.  
"You're very frank aren't you?" Alloy asked.  
" Yes, and I consider it one of my better qualities." Alloy smiled. "Now here we are." He walked in.  
Rad walked up to her, "Stop flirting."  
"I wasn't flirting," she defended herself.  
"Dearie, I've spent quite some time with those men and women who flirt down at the bar. I know what flirting is. Now your father doesn't want any of th-"  
"Oh who cares about my father. I'm out of his roof. I'll flirt if I want. But thank you for caring."  
"So you don't mind flirting with him?" he hissed.  
"Rad, like you care. Now they're probably wondering why we're not in there. So let's go." Alloy walked in with a stunned Rad following her.  
"Hello Alloy and Rad," Alanna greeted from her bed. She was sitting there. "I hope you like the color green."  
Alloy moved to sit by Neal, and Rad went to sit by Alanna. He muttered something to her, and Alanna nodded, and told him something. He had seemed worried, but now he seemed almost calm.  
"Alloy, I want to tell you what to expect on this trip. As we get closer to Tortall, I was going to educate you on Tortallan law, but I think my squire Neal should do that. He could use a little refresher course."  
"Yes I get to read," she heard Neal whisper.  
"This will also give you two a chance to talk. I know you're going to miss your friends, but I hope you and I can be friends along with Neal."  
"I'd like that Alanna," Alloy told her, and she meant it  
Alanna smiled, "As for your guard Raddak, he doesn't need to follow you around everywhere on this ship. The men on this ship know you're with me, and they won't dare touch you, but try and stay with Rad, Neal, or me on the upper deck. They may forget up in the sea air, or if you fall off you will want someone with you. But I can warn you now I won't be there a lot, so don't ask me too much. Don't try to lead these men on unless you feel it won't interfere with their duties. I still wouldn't recommend it."  
"I wouldn't think of it," Alloy assured her.   
"Good, now that we've gotten the basics I want to know if you have any questions."  
"Well actually I do. See, there's not much for a girl to do on a ship to get exercise, and I was wondering if you could instruct me in the fighting arts of Tortall or what you know."  
"That would be great. Neal could join. He's getting a little rusty," Alanna chuckled.  
"Well without Kel to keep me in line what do you expect," Neal grumbled.  
Alanna continued, " We can start tomorrow. Once my potion kicks in. We can do girl talk, too."  
Noticing a dismissal all three of them left.   
"Alloy I would love to spend time with you, but I need to find some books on Tortallan law, so I may further be able to teach you, my pupil, to the full extent of my ability," with that Neal left.  
"He likes you," Rad said in an annoying baby voice that reminded her of the kids in the street whenever they say two people kissing.  
"Oh shut up," she retorted.  
"Awwwwww, young love."  
Alloy chased him down the hall.  
They were stopped by a young man at the end of the hall.  
"Sir Alanna sent me to show you to your room," the man said. He looked Alloy over with an evil grin in his eye. His eyes widened when he saw the charm around her neck. He took this to mean she was ready. Neither Alloy or Rad noticed this.  
"Ok, lead the way," Rad said. The man turned and they followed.  
When they got to their room, they were pleasantly surprised to find all their belongings in their room.  
"Um-" Rad started as he noticed that both their belongings were in one room. "We won't share a room."  
" You won't?" the young man asked, " but everyone believes that you two are, pardon the expression, lovers."  
Alloy jumped back, and looked at Rad. Just the mere thought of her and Rad, and Rad and her......ew!  
"Well we're not. I'm her bodyguard, and I would like to request a room as close to her as possible. Is there perhaps a room next door that's empty?"  
"Yes sir. I'll move your stuff in there." The man said.  
"No, no I can do it."  
The young man looked about to leave, but quickly said "My name is Puck if you need further assistance." With that he left.  
Rad turned gathered the bags he had, and carried his stuff to the next room.  
Alloy turned and looked around her room that she would have for the next couple of months and saw a shadow there. What was that? She walked over to get a better look when something grabbed her from behind.  
  
87^87^87^87^87^87^87^87^87^87^87^87^87^  
hehe cliffhanger. Sorry it's been so long, and chapter 3 is still screwed up, but i am fixingit! Luv ya! O and if ne1 else was dissapointed w/ Squire pleez email me at saturnfry@yahoo.com  


   [1]: mailto:Zizikicafe



	6. ummm sorry

K i just wanted to let y'all know that i'm taking a "break" from ffn. It's gone down, and truthfully i'm sick of the same story lines over and over again. Newayz....i'll still work on crazy girlz w/ my sis but my other fics will b a little lifeless for a while. I may not come back..now don't cheer those of u who hate me. Just tellin' ya cuz i hate not bein informed on those things whenever an author don't post for a while

freke


End file.
